evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villainous Breakdown
Villainous Breakdown is the opposite of Heroic Breakdown and is quite the extreme situation for a villain or an antagonist to go absolutely crazy. They may often go into a fit of blind fury, although a crazy laugh, yell, or cry can also occur. Breakdowns can also be in form of lapses into a catatonic state as the shock of their defeat robs them of their wits. When this happened, it does not mean that they become helpless, as there is a chance where they can became more dangerous than they previously were. How severe one’s breakdown is varies, depending on the villain him/herself or how close his/her goal was to being achieved. Sometimes, it is instead triggered once the villain's downfall occurs, the breakdown can occur prior to revelation of the outcome of his/her actions. Notable forms of villainous breakdowns includes: *Screaming out loud, commonly in form of either the Big "NO!"" or the "This Cannot Be!". *Desperately attempted to fix the whole matter in their own hands through more aggressive methods. Villains whom breakdown taking this form would obviously struggles to retain their composures, but their minions or heroes could see that their attempt more serious and aggressive than they normally would. *Either crying and/or throwing. *Angrily goes to attack everyone in his vicinity, even goes too far to the point where they would endangered both sides. NOTE: Never add any fanon/fanfiction examples anymore nor shorten the details of the breakdowns. This would lead to confusion to the readers. Examples Literature *''Harry Potter:'' **A notable example is Lord Voldemort's famous breakdown in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. After hearing a goblin reporting him about Harry breaking into Gringotts and stole Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, which is one of the Horcruxes, Voldemort was absolutely angry and killed that goblin immediately. After that, it was some other unfortunate goblins, bank guards and Death Eaters' turn. Voldemort mercilessly killed many of them with the Death Curse. ***In the film adaptations, Voldemort went too far expressing this breakdown by slap Lucius out of his logical reasoning about their situation, blast Pius with a Killing Curse, and even had a brief physical fight against the revealed still-living Harry instead of both of them simply exchanges their trademark spells. **'Dolores Umbridge': She expresses her breakdown further by restraining one of the angry centaurs that surrounds her and stated that she will have order in Hogwarts grounds and beyond before being dragged away by them. **'Troll': Furiously makes an attempt to try to attack Harry Potter due to the latter shove his wand on one of his nostrils. During the breakdown, he naturally oblivious with other threat (namely Hermione and Ron near him) where Ron succesfully knocked the troll flat by took his club away with a levitation spell and have it smack his head. *''A Song of Ice and Fire:'' **[[w:c:villains:Gregor Clegane|'Gregor Clegane']]: As he fights Oberyn Martell, Gregor Clegane gets progressively more enraged. A combination of his exceptionally dim wits and the realization that he is being publicly accused of his crimes in front of the entire court leads to him screaming "SHUT UP!" at Oberyn again and again. Finally, he MURDEROUSLY breaks down by yelling his early crime of savagley killing Elia Martell's whole family, before crushing Oberyn's head in sheer brute force. Even killing Oberyn doesn't help, because the spear that Oberyn wounded him with during the fight is coated in poison, leaving Clegane to die, slowly and painfully, and letting him screaming in agony and pain over the course of days. **'Lysa Arryn': She sees her childhood crush forcibly kissing Sansa Stark, who is her niece, Lady Arryn goes completely insane, trying to throw poor Sansa (who did not instigate the kiss) out of the Moon Door. Her breakdown is cut short when she is thrown out said Door herself. *In The Hunger Games, when Katniss destroys a stockpile of food and supplies belonging to the "Career" tributes that had given them a nigh-unbeatable edge, their leader, Cato, has a thrashing, screaming meltdown — Katniss, who manages to hide in the bushes just before he makes it back, marvels in a frightened way that people really can snap like that — and finally kills the engineer he'd had working for him, which obviously doesn't help his odds. *In the novel Divergent, after Tris made Jeanine Matthews have a taste of her own medicine to undo her plans to commit genocide on Abnegation using Dauntless, she panics after her plans have failed & she furiously attacks Tris, only for the latter to hit her in the head. *''The Count of Monte Cristo:'' **'Fernand Mondego': He was angry when his son quit to duel the Count of Monte Cristo / Edmond Dantès and challenged Edmond Dantès to reveal himself. However, when the Count of Monte Cristo revealed himself to be Dantès, all of Fernand's rage had soon turned into sheer fear, and so horrified he was that he stumbled to his house, only to found out that his wife and son had abandoned him. Then, Fernand cried in despair and committed suicide. **'Gérard de Villefort': Villefort's breakdown, or breakdowns, had several steps, one by one, and more and more intense. **#First, when he knew about his second wife, Madame Héloïse de Villefort, had committed the serial poisoning of his first in-laws (the Marquis and Marquise de Saint-Méran, parents of his first wife, Renée de Villefort, née de Saint-Méran), servant and daughter, Valentine (he and Renée's child), Villefort can hardly hold composure. He coldly and outright declared himself as a judge in front of his second wife, and he harshly declared that she will be on court, ulitimately driven her to suicide. **#On the court against the murderer, Benedetto, Villefort was shocked to know the date of birth of the criminal which lead him to remember his affair with Baroness de Danglars which cause a child to born, exactly the same day and same place Benedetto was born. Villefort's composure was shaken once again when Benedetto revealed that he is the illegitimate child of Villefort, and he could hardly control himself from confessing his sins to everyone in Paris. **#After returning home, scared and paranoid, Villefort only found that his wife dead with their son Édouard (he and Héloïse's child). He found his wife's last letter, which revealed that she was just a well-intentioned extremist who did everything for her son and had to kill him since she had choice no longer. This event even shocked Edmund Dantès, who had just revealed his true self to Villefort, yet never meant to harm his son. At last, all of those events above, and finally - Edmund Dantès's revealation, had crushed Villefort's mental state, turning him into a complete madman. **'Héloïse de Villefort': She committed suicide and killed her son right after her husband accused her. *'Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent': She fainted and broke into crying after her affair with Villiefort was indirectly revealed by Benedetto. *'Mulgarath': In the film, he discard his disguise and became angrier than ever after the death of his minions, chasing Jared in a blind rage. Film ''Star Wars'' *'Emperor Palpatine': When Luke refuses to turn to the Dark Side of the Force after crippled Vader, Darth Sidious descent into madness over his decision, where he zaps him with lightning in retaliation. This however, causes Darth Vader to turn against him and toss him singlehandedly right into the core of the Death Star that caused him to explode into bursts of energy to save his son. *'Darth Vader': Suffers this after his rehabilitation that led him became the infamous black-clad cyborg Sith that we recognize today, when learned that his own fear ended up made his wife Padme's determination to live after giving birth to their children gone and dying during the childbirth. He shouts, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" in agony, thus fell to the dark side further. *'Kylo Ren': Kylo Ren had serious issue on this because he would furiously butcher everything around him with his lightsaber everytime he suffer Villainous Breakdown, even scaring his stormtroopers when he calls for them. But the worst is when he angrily confront Finn and Rey. Others * Cal Hockley: After watching his fiance Rose reunite with Jack Dawson on the Grand Staircase, Cal is watching their emotional reunion, upset. His valet, Lovejoy, leads Cal away, accepting that they cannot seperate Jack and Rose. Cal, refuses to accept defeat. He grabs Lovejoy's pistol, and attempts to kill Jack, chasing Jack and Rose down the Grand Staircase, much to the horror of the other passengers. * Biff Tannen: In Back to the Future Part II, when Marty McFly attempts to steal back the sports almanac from Biff, he drives his car in circles, in an attempt to get Marty off his car (and to possibly kill him). After Marty snatches back the book, Biff revs up his car, and accelerates the vehicle, to run down Marty in a tunnel. *'Adolf Hitler': In virtually the whole of Downfall. In the week leading up to his death, Hitler has a lot of breakdowns. **When he learns that Himmler, his most trusted underling, has betrayed him to the Allies by offering to negotiate a peace settlement... and before that, when Herman Goering says that if he doesn't get a reply by 2200 hours (10 pm), he'll assume Hitler incapacitated and take over. **When he's told that one of his generals could not muster up enough forces to halt the Allied offensive on Berlin, Hitler quietly and calmly orders everyone except his top people out of the room, and then completely loses his mind, ranting and raving so loudly they can hear him outside a steel door. *In Fargo, as his plans (which were not that incredibly well thought out to begin with) spiral rapidly out of control, Jerry Lundegaard experiences several relatively minor outbursts of increasing intensity as things he did not anticipate come back to bite him (such as an arm-waving tantrum in a frozen carpark while trying to scratch ice from his windscreen, and slamming his blotter down on his desk). By the end of the movie, everything has gone catastrophically wrong and he's been forced to flee, and when the police finally catch up with him he's reduced to a hysterical, shrieking wreck of a man writhing about on the bed of a motel room as the cops try and restrain him. All of this just serves to show what an ultimately pathetic, inadequate man Jerry is and how deeply out of his depth he's gotten himself. *In The Matrix, when Neo comes back from the dead, Agent Smith loses what composure he still had and charges at him in a fury. All of this is overshadowed by his scenery-chewing, spit-spraying breakdown at the end of Revolutions. When he sees that Neo will not stay down no matter how many skyscrapers he gets smashed through, he goes on a minute-plus rant about the pointlessness of existence before demanding "Why, Mister Anderson, why, WHY DO YOU PERSIST?" *'Richard Detmer': Unable to cope with the death of his wife, Richard ultimately consumed by uncontrollable rage and stromed the hospital, upsetly informs the unconscious Andrew that his mother has died and he angrily blames him for what has happened. This however, caused him to nearly killed himself as when Andrew awakened before attacking him in blind fury, he was sent to flying and fell to his death by Andrew himself until he was saved by Matt who intervenes. *'Andrew Detmer': Angered when Matt saves his abusive father, he and Matt have a violent showdown in the middle of downtown Seattle, with Matt pleading for Andrew to stop, and Andrew refusing, screaming that Matt was never there for him. He proceeds to outright declare himself an "apex predator", and hits Matt with a bus. The brutal confrontation became worse as police ultimately interferes by open fires on Andrew, only to the bullets stopped in the mid air by Andrew's powers. Andrew then proceeds by mindlessly destroy everything around him, breaking all the windows of the buildings surrounding him. Realizing that Andrew can't be stopped or reasoned with, Matt reluctantly killed him, putting an end of his suffering and destruction that he caused. *'Thunder (Big Trouble in Little China)': Horrified at Lo-Pan, his master killed by the heroes, he ultimately screams "NO!", causing his own power to making his body inflates like a balloon before exploding. This forces the heroes to taking cover before they get caught within the blast. *'Dreyfus': While his actions before killing himself within the explosion that he ironically started may not counted as one, it's obvious that he has lost his composure over the chaos that the genocidal Koba caused. He even furious when Malcolm tries to reason with him, implies that he never agreed with him to give the apes for live coexist with remnants of mankind. *'Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)': Shocked to see that Avenger has turned his latest constructed new robotic body into new Avenger named Vision who immediately stripped him from the internet upon their confrontation, he angrily tossed the weakened Vision and accelerate his evil plans. Though he still retains some of his composures, he was obviously became more bitter than ever, and even unable to comprehend why although both he and Vision already see the negative traits of humanity, Vision still believed that the good inside humanity still exist. *'Penguin (Batman Returns)': The Penguin goes through a breakdown when he discovers that the children were saved by Batman. He immediately screams in a blind fury and declares that the time has come to "punish all of God's children". *'Harry Wormwood': He has two meltdowns in Matilda. After tearing up Moby Dick, he claims to be fed up with Matilda's reading and wants her to act more like she is part of the family. Later, in response to Matilda's taunts to yell at her, Harry goes into a fit of rage and sets out to give her a beating, but not until she slams her door into his face with her new-found psychic powers. *In'' Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', after HMS Endeavour was attacked by both Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman, Lord Cutler Beckett showed us a VERY RARE example of a absolutely CALM breakdown. Instead of giving the orders of abandoning the ship, Beckett only spoke "It's just... good business." and then he awaited on the sinking ship until it blew up, killing him. *'General Thade': Realizing that the human protagonist Leo sealed him within a prison within the shipwreck and his general turned against him, Thade eventually snapped and firing his laser gun in blind fury on the cell's impenetrable door, only to stopped later and cowering, finally realized that he is lost. *'Super Shredder': After getting blasted to the docks by the Turtles, Shredder drank the last canister of mutagen to become Super Shredder. In a rage, he started destroying the docks to kill the Turtles. Despite Leonardo's pleas to stop, Super Shredder said "Then so be it!" and continued bringing the docks down as he didn't care that it will kill him too. Realizing that they are turtles, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles jumped into the river with their limbs and head retracted inside their shells before Super Shredder brought the docks down, crushing him. *'Harold Attinger': Attinger completely loses himself when his right hand Savoy fell off the building after pursuing Cade (which worsened by the fact that his pawn, Joshua Joyce, turned against him by the time Galvatron permanently broke free from KSI's control). He then personally confronts Cade while he aids Optimus fight Lockdown by pointing a gun on him. Attinger then claims that there is no such thing as good or bad aliens & it's just the humans or the aliens. Right before he had a chance to kill Cade (as declaration for him as traitor of his own race), he was shot by the Autobot leader in the chest, thus avenging the deaths of Autobots (& presumingly humans) that he have killed on his genocide, also making him a true Decepticon. *'Lockdown (Transformers Film Series)': After Autobots hijacked one of his smaller ships that later revealed contained Dinobots, he began to suffer this. He expresses the said breakdown by using the giant magnet on Autobots and Dinobots, until Optimus blasted the magnet several times until it heavily damaged. *'James Savoy': Ultimately snapped by Cade's choice to save Autobots (specifically Optimus Prime), he reveals his knife, giving warning that he will attempt to kill him in blind fury (presumed to be in similar manner with Shen's own attempt to kill Po during his breakdown). Cade however, prevent this from happening by pushing him to fall to his death, avenging death of Cybertronians (and presumably humans) that he killed also making him a true Decepticon. *'[[w:c:villains:Starscream (Transformers Film Series)|Starscream (''Transformers Film Series)]]: Perhaps the most painful and hilarious breakdown uffered by Starscream, as when he gleefully tries to kill Sam, turned into a painful and humiliating scenario when Sam retaliates with fired a grappling hook on one of his optic, resulting him screaming in agony and rage. Things became worse (or rather became more ankward, if not comical) when Lennox and his men interfere where Sam, still stuck with his hook, swung ankwardly due to Starscream's own angry tantrum like a madman. His breakdown eventually stopped when Sam ultimately impaled a bomb on his remaining optics, which explodes and destroyed his head into pieces while humans around him managed to move safety. *[[w:c:villains:King Stefan (Maleficent)|King Stefan (Maleficent)]]: When Maleficent regained her stolen wings, he lost his composure to the point that he became suicidal, where he desperatedly and angrily shot her with a crossbow so his men can shot her. But this effort was vain when Maleficent flew her into a nearby tower, where instead killing him, she spared him. This however, made Stefan had an opportunity to killed her by stabbing her from the back, though the latter's resistance made him fall to his death. *Marty Wolf: In ''Big Fat Liar, ''Marty Wolf goes through a breakdown when he looks into the mirror and discovers that he turned blue by Jason and Kaylee. He screamed "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" out loud in horror. *Grimm Jim:' After Bulletproof Jackson wins a game of poker against him, Grimm yells "You SON OF A - !" and pulls out his gun, then shoots Old Drunk George in the shoulder before kidnapping Ashley. *'Edwin Epps: Attacks Solomon Northup with a knife and orders him to stay away from Patsey, but he crosses the line when he snatches a whip and lashes her savagely. *Captain Vidal: After being drugged by Ofelia whom attempted to taking her little brother away, Vidal takes out his rage on her before he receives his comeuppance: He snatches the baby from her and shoots her in the chest, only for the baby himself secured away by Mercedez and she had her fellow rebel shot him in the chest avenging Ofelia and innocent farmers that he brutally killed due to mistaken as disguised rebel soldier. *Cruella De Vil: In 102 Dalmatians, after a brief reunion with one of the dalmations that she used to kidnapped as puppy, she hears the chimes of Big Ben that triggers the hallucination where she seeing black spots everywhere. This resulting her reverts back to her original obsession with spots. *Koba: Has foreshadowed to suffer this when all the apes learned his true nature and starting to became disloyal to him (due to him killed Ash whom feels that purging human race was the bad idea), he resorts to blackmail them and having those whom still loyal to Caesar to incarcerated and left to rot. The breakdown eventually began when as result of being psychologically overpowered by Caesar whom revealed alive and their fight were cut short by explosion that started by Dreyfus, he uses this opportunity to kill all presenting ape by a gun started from Caesar himself. Blue Eyes' attempt to stop him even made everything worse as Koba shoots Maurice in retaliation whilst screaming like the mad man, forcing Caesar to tackle him and later, send him fall to his death after hypocritically states "Ape do not kill ape." *Smaug: Suffers this after being tricked into the Dwarves' trap in form of a giant statue that drowned him into the river of gold, where he broke free from the molten gold and flew toward the Lake-town to devastate it in retaliation of their assistance on Dwarves. It should be noted that when he correctly guessed that the Lake-town citizens assisting the Dwarves to killed him and decided to go for burn them all, he still retaining his composures until Dwarves' trap for him ruined it completely. *Indominus Rex: Shocked to see that Owen's raptors, namely Blue, Echo, and Delta whom she recruited to her side turned against her, she ultimately snapped and incapacitated Blue. She proceeded to brutally kill Echo and Delta before doing the same with Owen, Claire, and Mitchell brothers. When she had a chance to kill the humans however, Rexy appears with Claire, who proceeded to mauled her to the Jurassic World Lagoon with help of recovered Blue, allowing Mosy to kill her and avenge deaths that she caused. *The Big One: Began the earliest stage of the breakdown when sees Tim and Lex escaping soon after outsmarting her subordinate, but finally loses her composures once her last minion devoured by Rexy. *The Grinch: In the Live-Action movie, he was a young child at school who tries to be with young Martha May, but he is being bullied by the young '''Mayor and the other kids twice. He then had enough of their bullying. The Young Grinch gets angry and destroys young Martha May's gift and the Christmas tree, yelling "Stupid present! Stupid tree! I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!" *'[[w:c:villains:Catwoman (Batman Returns)|Catwoman (''Batman Returns)]]: Wrecks her own apartment. *The Garthok: Attacks Beldar Conehead in a fit of rage. *Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe): When Captain America reveals both his and his own true identities to Winter Soldier and he revealed that they originally friends, Winter Soldier suffers this out of confilct within his psyche between his brainwashed self and the good inside him that awakened by Captain America earlier. *Mola Ram: He began taking more agressive attempts to retrieve his sacred stones from Indiana Jones in spite the major loss of his minions, only for the hero called for Shiva to caused the stones's power rejected the evil cleric's clutches by burns his hands, caused the excruciating pain that so painful which caused him to fell onto the river and devoured by crocodiles. *Tony Montana: Suffers multiple villainous breakdowns in Scarface. His first breakdown occurred when he was assigned by Alejandro Sosa to assassinate an activist via an explosive device. Despite the fact that the activist's wife and children are inside of the target's vehicle, Alberto (also employed by Sosa) tells Tony to follow the vehicle to the UN building anyway. Tony expresses his anger with Alberto that he is crossing his line of allowing children to be killed in the name of profit for his organization. He also mocks Alberto as if he feels like a big man for killing children. When the activist finally reaches the UN building, Tony kills Alberto before he can blow up the activist and his family. Enraged, Tony tells the corpse of Alberto that he is not a worm like him and because he did not relent, he has now ended up dead. Tony also suffers a breakdown in the final scene of the movie. Under the influence of cocaine and enraged at Sosa for killing his sister Gina, he goes on a cocaine induced rampage in his own mansion, killing hundreds of Sosa's men. When he is finally cornered, he demands Sosa's men to put him down. He repeatedly dares them to shoot him as he can take their bullets. He continually demands Sosa's men to kill him until The Skull (Sosa's top assassin) shoots him in the back with a shotgun, dead as his corpse falls to the water below. *Chucky: In Child's Play 2, when his soul transfer ritual failed at the Good Guy factory, Chucky blames Andy Barclay for him being stuck in the Good Guy Doll for a long time and threatened to kill him, before pummeled by a bunch of Good Guy boxes pushed by Kyle Kincaid just in time to allow Andy to get away. *Howard Payne: After the dye bomb explodes in his money bag, he sprays his submachine gun wildly in an attempt to kill Jack Traven. *The Dragon: When it is dumped with molten iron, it leaps from the vat and pursues Ellen Ripley, who it had spared until that point, but is showered with freezing water and blows apart from thermal shock. *Poison Ivy: Wrecks her lab and sets it aflame. *Bane (Dark Knight Rises): When Batman figures out the secret to his immense strength, he starts damaging his opponent's mask, making him attack with increased power, but also with less coordination until the Caped Crusader gains the upper hand. *Regina George: After realizing Cady Heron tricked her into eating Kalteen bars, she throws a huge tantrum and then starts writing horrible words in her burn book. Comics *Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics)' **'Dr. Eggman: After Sonic the Hedgehog defeats Dr. Eggman in what was supposed to be their final battle, Eggman's sanity breaks completely and he screams in insane fury. Then starts babbling incoherent words before tearing off pieces of his own moustache, taking a swing at Sonic and falling to the ground sobbing, much to Sonic's horror. Cartoons *Total Drama' **'Heather: After getting her hair shaved and eliminated from the competition, she screams loudly. **[[w:c:villains:Blaineley|'''Blaineley]]: Blaineley gets mad when she failed to make Bridgette and Geoff fight in the first Aftermath of Total Drama World Tour. **'Courtney': She goes insane after her breakup with Duncan. **'Alejandro': During the final challenge, Alejandro's mind slips as the name of his brother, José, because he envy his brother on how he bests him at everything, even calling him Al, to which he hates because he knows, provokes him. **[[w:c:villains:Dave (Total Drama)|'Dave']]: He goes out of control after Chris replays Sky's audition tape and has a boyfriend back home. **'Jacques ' and Josee: Their obsession with winning and coming in second or third, sets them off, well, mostly Josee because of her temper tantrums. The breaking point is when they were eliminated when they came in last by the Police Cadets, Don was suspicious on how they were taking it well until Josee throws another temper tantrum, when she was about to throw a hot dog car, Jacques told her it was over leading her to cry and making the cart fall on them. *''Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra'' **'Azula': Began to losing her sanity started from her inability to cope with her friends (namely Mai and Ty Lee)' decision to let Zuko away out of Mai's love with him along Ty Lee's agreement with that. This worsen by the fact where her father Ozai thought that she should be in charge as the King of Fire Nation instead of go with him in their crusade once Sozin Comet passed the earth but doubts that the said position suit for her. In the end, her fractured sanity eventually made her incarcerated in mental institute. ***This breakdown already predicted by Iroh and Zuko when they reunites, whom believe that her breakdown can give him advantages. But this horribly backfires as she was turned out more dangerous when her sanity slipped away where she attempted to kill Katara whom observing the fight, forcing him to save the waterbender with the ill-advised action (using his body as a shield instead redirect the lightning blast like what Iroh taught him previously). This ultimately led Katara, whom originally told to watch the whole fight to interfere and incapacitate Azula herself instead. With her defeat, she completely suffered a mental breakdown. This was caused by her insecurity on the thought of her mother loving Zuko more than her. ***'Zukos harsh life mostly became the reasons why he suffer his own breakdowns, in which he releases this during the thunderstorm where his original motivation was tries to learn lightning redirection. His exile at hands of Ozai greatly disturbed him, though when he chooses to redeem himself, he finally regained his lost composures. When finally became the Firelord, he also suffer the breakdown which turned out caused by his own fear to became as evil as his evil father was. **'Hiroshi Sato: He attacks his own daughter Asami who aids benders out of his inablility to cope with both her said decision and reality where there are still good benders that exist alongside the evil ones, as he indiscriminately despise benders due to one of them killed his wife. This doubles as Moral Event Horizon. *DC Animated Universe' **'Joker (DC Animated Universe): In Return of the Joker, he yelled at Terry "YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!!!" as Terry, whom became the second Batman, less entertained with his jokes and was different with his predecessor Bruce Wayne. **Bane (Batman: The Animated Series): *Prince Aragon: Angered when his future wife is being "kidnapped," and hatefully toward his sister, Aragon turns into his dark dragon form (similar in appearance to the dragon form of '''Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty) and fights Danny while burning the castle and the trees. *'Vlad Plasmius': In Kindred Spirits, upon Danny's perfect clone's destruction, Vlad looks to Danielle/Dani with pure rage. *'Bebop' & Rocksteady: Suffered this after the Foot Ninjas poured mutagen on them, turned them into a rhinoceros and warthog, respectively. *'Slash (2012 TMNT)': After Raphael calls him pure evil, Slash grew enraged and attempts to kill him. *'Lord Chumley': He loses it when his target Optimus has reached his control room, which even frightened Chumley's butler to hide in a tank. He immediately ask help from his Decepticon prisoners Blitzwing & Astrotrain to help him defeat Optimus, only to be tricked by the two into escaping & abandoned to meet his punishment at the hands of the Autobot leader. *'Jerry the Bellybutton Elf': Eventually, he calls Stimpy to make him dinner which is lint loaf, he declares that he hates lint loaf. He then goes insane and tries to kill Stimpy. Eventually, he corners him and Stimpy says that maybe Jerry is cranky because he missed his dinner and that he could heat the lint loaf up in the microwave. When Jerry hears this, it makes him even more mad, he rips off his skin and reveals his true identity as a giant pork chop monster named Contorno and declares that he will eat Stimpy. *'Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Animated Universe)': Makes attempts to attack the Avengers. *'Glenn Quagmire': In "Quagmire's Dad", he physically assaulted Brian for unintentionally sleeping with his sex-changed father. *''Simpsons'' **[[w:c:villains:Sideshow Bob|'Sideshow Bob']]: In The Italian Bob, he swears a vendetta on Simpson family for accusing him. **'Frank Grimes': After Homer Simpson was applauded by his coworkers for winning a contest meant for children, Frank Grimes vents his frustration in a brief moment of madness, until he decides to grab high voltage wires without wearing safety gloves. *''South Park'' **[[w:c:villains:Eric Cartman|'Eric Cartman']]: When Scott Tennerman burns Cartman's $16 in front of them and still Cartman as pathetically annoying, Cartman shouts Scott Tennerman's name in rage and swore revenge on him for ridiculing him a bunch of times. **[[w:c:villains:Randy Marsh|'Randy Marsh']]: In A Nightmare on Face Time, nobody come to his old Blockbuster, he begins to deteriorate then wandering the store menacingly, stalking Stan. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **Plankton: Flies into a blind rage and screams at the top of his lungs when his plans fail or when things go wrong. **'Squidward Tentacles': Stressed by the possibilities of potential accidents that would caused by SpongeBob (which fortunately never happened) and at the same time he wanted to relaxed in his house, he ultimately sealed himself from inside his house, until when he took a bath, he suffers hallucinations where in his vision, SpongeBob busted him and lure him to Krusty Krab. The said hallucigenic visions drove him to return to Krusty Krabs (unaware that he was naked and his private parts covered only by foam) and then accused real SpongeBob for spying him. Soon after SpongeBob lend him his pants and notices that they forgot to shift the Closed sign on the restaurant to open, Squidward's head deflates out of dissappointment with the root of his troubles. **'Patrick Star': In Valentine's Day, After not getting anything for Valentine's Day, Patrick goes on a rampage and attacks the carnival and threatens the citizens. Suffers this again after SpongeBob erase Patrick's name tag in The Fry Cook Games, where their wrestling fight became more intense. He chases SpongeBob in Nature Pants. **'Mr. Krabs': In the episode Squeaky Boots, He took SpongeBob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise hallucination are forcing him to tell the truth (similar to the Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart"). Mr. Krabs then turns insane and started eating the boots. At the end of the episode, though eventually regained his composures after eating the boots, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots, much to his dismay. ***This however, the first cases of his breakdowns, as his descent into madness with money by the event of Post-Movie Seasons, the chance of him suffer another Villainous Breakdown are skyrocketing, though fortunately mostly in form of pathetic tantrum. One of the instance was when Pearl confiscated a special money that given to Mr. Krabs for saving money-production factori in retribution of ruined her own holiday, resulting him crying to the point where his tears floods the entire place like tsunami. **'Mrs. Puff': After years of putting up with SpongeBob's wreckless driving, she was finally driven insane in Demolition Doofus, when she apparently lost her ability to puff, thanks to SpongeBob. She later gets SpongeBob into a Demolition Derby in hopes of him getting killed by offering him "extra credit". As his bad driving makes him a star, Mrs. Puff snaps and tries to run over SpongeBob by using a huge monster truck (knocking over innocent bystanders in the process). Instead, she destroys her boating school, but she turned back to normal and regained her sanity, only with disappointment. The breakdown also doubles as Moral Event Horizon. **'Bikini Bottomites': After SpongeBob foolishly shrunks every single one of them (except Plankton who is having holiday outside the city), they enter SpongeBob's orifices and attempt to kill him from inside out. *''My Little Pony'' **'Queen Chrysalis:' **'Sunset Shimmer': When Twilight tells her that the Equestria will do well without her, she seems to have given up. Unfortunately, the Human Mane Six's praise for her soon turns grew Sunset furiously and she pounces on Twilight. **'[[w:c:villains:Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)|Tirek (''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)]]: In the episode "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2", Tirek is shocked that the Mane Six have magic again and finds himself completely overpowered by them. **Gilda: She snaps after being pranked by Pinkie Pie's plan. *Ren Höek: He has two infamous breakdowns in two Ren & Stimpy episodes "Sven Hoek" and "Stimpy's Fan Club". *Jasper (Steven Universe): After her ship crash-landed by Steven and his friends, she forces Lapis to fuse with her into Malachite, only to backfires as Lapis turned out intended to having them sealed inside the ocean for good. In the episode "Chille Tid", when she appeared in Steven's conciousness in the Malachite Realm, it's turned out her breakdown still continues: She tries to attempt to attack him in rage, but is prevented by Lapis from doing so and dragged into the water with her. *Devastator: Due to the Autobots' attempting to control him & Megatron trying to counter their control, this causes Devastator's circuit logics to get fried, causing him to go berserk & attack both sides regardless of faction, even managing to destroy a space brigde intendend to be used by the Decepticons as a form of escape. He was soon calmed with the conjoined forces of the two. *Mojo Jojo: Mojo Jojo's eyes turns red and then begins lashing out in a primal ape-like rage within his jail cell over his numerous times at the hands of the Powerpuff Girls. *Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven): Flying into a homicidal rage is her normal manner of dealing with her plan falling through. *Lord Dominator: In the final episode of "Yonder Over Wander", she angrly rejects Wander. *Lord Boxman: In the episode "We're Captured", Boxman snaps at Radicles, Enid and K.O. after they distrupt his dinner party with Professor Venomous and attacks them with a makeshift pie shooter made from Darrell and Shannon. Animated Film *Steele: After getting his team hopelessly lost in a blizzard, Steele can only sit and pout. When Balto arrives to the rescue, Steele, instead of being grateful, goes completely insane and goes completely out of his mind, trying to kill him, all the while looking completely psychotic. Then he deliberately sabotages Balto's trail (clearly not caring for the sick children who desperately need the medicine). When Steele gets back to Nome and tries to lie to everyone, only Jenna, the one female he wants straight through his lies and calls him out on it. When Balto returns it really kicks in. Steele instantly gets a mass Death Glare from every dog in Nome, Dixie, Steele's biggest fan dog slaps him in the face. And all the dogs leave and slam the boilers door in the contemptible malamute's face. Steele is therefore reduced to a a hated outcast by all those who'd looked up to him. *Nigel: One of the few cases where this actually happens in the first movie and leads into the second: villainous cockatoo Nigel loses his feathers in Rio and ends up suffering all sorts of humiliation as well as not being able to fly again. The minute he sees Blu and Jewel again in Rio 2, he snaps (complete with a flashback) and spends the entire movie going to all sorts of lengths to hunt them down. *Captain Gutt: After Manny steals his ship, Gutt is so furious, it's quite obvious he's lost a huge amount of his sanity. He later beats Manny and the gang to the continent and takes Ellie & Peaches hostage, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil ape intended to do the same. Later during the battle when Precious the whale vanquishes his crew, only Gutt dodges them, now not caring about his crew. Then he attempts to kill Ellie but not before Peaches kicks him to the wall. Finally losing what's left of his sanity, Gutt then blocks Manny's path to return to his family, just as a landmass sends both of them hundreds of feet high. *The Beldam: As Coraline escapes from her, the Beldam attacks our heroine, attempting to pull her back into the Other World. *Aggie Prenderghast: Attacks Norman while refusing to listen to him about truth behind her legend and vowing revenge on Blithe Hollow for the way they treated her. During this breakdown, she couldn't think straight as she had problem in revealing her motives, which Norman mentioned instead, and her breakdown eventually ended with her gained composure and realized that there are some people that still cared with her. *Archibald Snatcher: After Lord Portley-Rind refuses to give him the White Hat, Snatcher wreaks havoc on the town, then attempts to kill Eggs by striking him with a wrench. But his most common breakdowns in the film involve when he gobbles up cheese and swells to a massive size, attacking his henchmen in a blind rage and seizing Winnie to force her father to give him the White Hat. *Fabrication Machine: Implied to suffer this as result of being abused by the Chancellor by forcing it making more machines beyond it's limit, and in response, having all of it's creations purges mankind and Chancellor himself. *Krudsky: He yells at Shaggy and Scooby for ruining his show and his rage lets loose when he tries to crush Fairy Princess Willow with his flyswatter. In the climax, he makes an attempt to destroy our heroes. *Black Samurai: He goes so far as to attack Shaggy and Scooby in the final battle, as both of them turned out has mastered the swordmanship skills that made them enough to be his formidable opponent. *Darla Dimple: When making attempts to sabotage the animals' performances, Darla snaps and pulls many switches. After she fails, she yells at Danny, "Stupid, stupid CAT! I SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU ALL WHEN I FLOODED THE STAGE!", revealing her true intentions. *Baron Ruber: In the beginning, out of his madness and power hunger, he attacks King Arthur's knights, killing Sir Lionel and attempting to do the same to King Arthur. In the climax, he attacks Kayley in a blind rage for being an obstacle in his way. *Jenner: Attacks Mrs. Brisby to steal the stone and attempts to slash Justin with his sword. *Drake: Attacks Hubie in a blind rage. *Lord Business': He briefly suffers this when he upon learned that Bad Cop's good side named Good Cop in his mind hinder him to be a better underling (especially when the Bad Cop is not ruthless enough to freeze his parents with Kragle), so he solved this by erasing the Good Cop face in Bad Cop's head, rendering the good side dormant. *Bad Cop/Good Cop: Everytime he fails to capture Emmet, he starts kicking the chair in a raging mood. *Victor Costa: Attempts to attack Jeanne who knocks him out cold then suffers this when he imagines the Colossus statue arriving to save him so he jumps off the crane’s hook into the hands of the statue, falling to his death. *Carface Carruthers: Attacks Charlie in a blind rage. *Scarlet Overkill: As the Minions kept messing with her plan to steal the crown and become Queen of England, Scarlet becomes more and more unhinged as the movie goes on, until she snaps when they try to get the crown back. *Soto (Ice Age): Attempts to attack and kill Roshan, but Manny swipes him with his trunk, flinging him to a stone wall, the impact causing several sharp iciciles to come loose and fall on the evil saber, killing him. *Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck: Upon seeing Arnold, Gernald & Helga escape with the footage of him burning the document, he angrily roars in a fit of an uncontrollable rage. *Burger-Beard: After having his magic book destroyed, he vows to clean his armpit with SpongeBob's dead body (due to SpongeBob is a sponge as Squidward pointed out). *Gargamel: Sometimes suffers this while making few attempts to kill the Smurfs, especially when they succesfully overpowered and outsmarted him. *Kent Mansley: Goes over the general's head and orders a submarine to nuke the Iron Giant, resulting his own arrest or death for act of terrorism and forces the Iron Giant to sacrifice itself to destroy the nuclear missile with explosion that only incapacitated it as it later reconstructing it's body for a long time. *Russ Cargill: Having gone mad with power, orders the Domed Springfield destroyed (not caring about the innocent civilians lives that would be lost). When Homer destroys the dome with the bomb, Cargill then appears and aims a shotgun at him, but not before Maggie knocks him out with a rock. Disney & Pixar *In Frozen, after witnessing Elsa's escape before he had a chance to slay her, '''Prince Hans was so furious that he soon walked through the blizzard in an attempt to destroy Elsa with any costs. *In Sleeping Beauty, after her plans were foiled by Prince Philip, Maleficent went into a mindless rage and became a enormous dragon in order to kill the prince relentlessly. *'Lyle Tiberius Rourke': Furious with Milo's persistence to stop him from taking the Heart of Atlantis away with Kida as it's vessel and worsens when Hilda who he previously betrayed seconds ago shot his balloon down, Rourke begins to take his aggression out on Milo and uses an ax. He hits a glass cover of the container, with glass shards becoming embedded with the Heart of Atlantis. As Rourke holds Milo up for a killing blow, Milo cuts him with one of the shards and he begins to transform into a crystal form. Rourke still attacks, but a hence situation causes him to be hoisted into the still moving propellers, destroying him for good. *'Professor Ratigan': When all of his attempts at taking over the Mouse Kingdom failed and is exposed by Basil, his egotism cracks and he becomes a feral rat, charging and clawing at Basil in a fit of blind and savage rage. *'Henry J. Waternoose': Upon seeing that Sully still has Boo with him, he charges at them in a fit of controlled rage. When he catches up, not only does he claim that scaring is no longer enough, but he also exclaims that he'll kidnap 1,000 children before he'll let Monsters Inc. die and silence anyone who will get in his way. This however, caused him to be exposed by Mike, resulting in his arrest. *'Amos Slade': He attempted to kill Tod when he assumed it was his fault that Chief got hit by the train. Later, when he finds out that Widow Tweed dropped him off at the game preserve, he and Copper break in to kill him. *'Prince John': When Sir Hiss mentions John's mother one last time, he starts sucking his thumb and beating his serpentine sidekick with a stick, chasing him into the burning castle. *'Lotso': Revealing his true nature by belittleing his fellow toys as trash waiting to be thrown away after Woody mentions Daisy and exposing his nihilistic nature in doing so, resulting in him being thrown into a garbage dumpster bin by Big Baby. *'Hopper': Attacks Flik and attempts to throttle him for revealing that ants are capable to overpower his army of grasshoppers until he meets his match, which is none other than the bird that blinded him in one-eye. *'Bill Sykes': Chases Faigin's scooter like a maniac into a subway trying to snatch Jenny back. But Oliver and Doger attack him, allowing Jenny to escape. Even as Sykes manages to throw them off, he turns to see a train speeding starght for him just before his car collides with it, killing him in a fiery blaze, and sending the remains into the Hudson river. *'Cecil Clayton': He tries kill Tarzan so that he wouldn't interfere with his plans to sell gorillas. Things only get worse when Tarzan only shattered his gun and was later have him incapacitated with vines, where he completely snapped and slashed everything around him. Realizing that he would killed himself, Tarzan tries to stop him, only for the latter fall to his death with a vine that gor stuck on his neck, and ultimately shattered his neckbone upon impact, if not resulting decapitaton considering the height of his falling. *'Donald Duck': Despite being a "protagonist", he has a very infamous breakdown in "Mickey and the Beanstalk", by devouring plates and nearly killing a cow all while in a psychotic rage. This is justified since he was starving for an extended period. *'Shan Yu': Flies into a blind rage several times, especially when he slashes Mulan's side for burying his army in an avalanche(which left only few of them survived) and chasing her onto the rooftop in the final climax, smashing everything in his path. *'Judge Claude Frollo': When Esmerelda chose to die than be his lover, he attempted to kill her. He then attacked the cathedral. When Quasimodo came to her rescue and took her in the cathedral, Frollo breaks in, directly defying the Archdeacon and flinging him down a flight of stairs. The evil judge then makes an attempt to kill both of them. In this breakdown, he also released his 20 years old repressed hatred on Quasimodo. *'AUTO': Attacks WALL-E and crushes him in the Axiom's machinery so no one can return to the earth. *'Governor Ratcliffe': After Pocahontas makes peace with the settlers and her people, Ratcliffe takes matters into his own hands and attempts to murder Chief Powhatan, but shoots John Smith instead. *'Professor Z': When the bomb strapped to Mater does not explode due to being out of range, Zundapp reperatedldy presses the useless detonator button to no avail. When Finn McMissile apprehends him, he angrily asks McQueen: WHY DIDN'T MY DEATH RAY KILL YOU?!" *'Cruella De Vil': Blindly chases the Dalmatians in an attempt to recapture them. *'Ursula': After losing her pets, Ursula grows to a massive size and seizes power over the ocean, then attempts to kill Ariel. *'Ronno': Chases Bambi through the forest in rage after our hero shoves him. *'Syndrome': He wanted revenge on Bob Parr for not letting him be his sidekick and later, kidnapped Jack-Jack to help him get revenge in the future, only to backfire as Jack-Jack reveals his powers and was saved by Helen. In response, he angrily vows to get Jack-Jack, only for Bob to throw a car on his jet that resulted in his death by the getting his cape stuck in his jet's propeller vane, effectively avenging the deaths of superpowered humans that he killed and ended his crusade agains Supers once and for all. *'Kron': He attemped to kill Aladar for interfering with him thrice. *'Percival C. McLeach': When Cody warned him that his mother will call the rangers on him, he attempted to kill him so that she wouldn't tell them about him. Otherwise, he would get arrested. *'King Candy/Turbo': When Vanellope von Schweetz starts to gain on him, he attacks her head-on in an attempt to knock her off the track. She glitches to reveal that King Candy is actually Turbo. After fusing with a Cy-Bug, he attacks Ralph in an ill-fated attempt to prevent him from saving Sugar Rush, and every game in the arcade. *'Bradley Uppercrust III': Is so obsessed with winning that he is willing to severely injure or even kill his opponents and even leaves his right hand man tank to die in the burning wire and fabric logo. Goofy and Max help Tank escape and Max beats Brad to the finish line. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and slingshots him into the Xgames blimp. *'Dr. Facilier': Angrily vows to make Tiana became the frog for the rest of her life after she refuses his offers, which during the breakdown he make a fatal mistake: He inadvertly gives Tiana an opening where she shoot out her frog tongue on his talisman and shatter it, causes the voodoo spirit who he worked with took his soul as the payment of his debt. *'Gaston': Vows to make Belle his trophy at all costs, even includes killed The Beast whom actually the man whom became Belle's future true love that cursed into werewolf-like monster due to his past deeds. *'Forte': Knowing that there will be a chance for the spell to be broken, Forte, refusing to 'fade into the background', decides to bring the whole castle crashing down, intending to kill everyone inside, since no one can fall in love if they're dead. *'Jafar': In the original film, he has this after learning that Aladdin took back the lamp at the cave of wonders. And then there's his mad laugher moment after the Prince Ali reprise, his spouting off his Hurricane of Puns during the climactic battle, and his Big "NO!" when he realizes that he's a slave to the lamp after becoming an all-powerful genie. Subverted earlier on when Jafar starts laughing maniacally after being exposed for the Evil Chancellor he is. Iago thinks he's cracked, but in reality, he realized that Prince Ali is actually Aladdin. **In Return of Jafar Jafar is enraged to see Aladdin still alive after his plan to have him behaded fails (thanks to Iago releasing Genie from the orb) *'Sabor': Ultimately taking the more agressive attempt to kill Tarzan when the latter reveals his combat skills to protect his gorilla clan. *'Hades': Hades obviously losing his composures when discovered that his minions, Pain and Panic, proved not competent enough to render the baby Hercules wholly mortal by having the baby not drink the whole potion until the last drop that results him mortal but retained his God powers. As he discovered this after witnesses the young Hercules defeated Hydra, he severely punished them as severe as possible includes toasting their head alive. His final breakdown was when he was extremely horrified when witnessed Hercules' attempt to save Meg's soul led him to regained his Godhood, in which he tries to save himself by begged for mercy, only to be tossed into the River of Styg and trapped for all of eternity. Although, given that he is fully aware of both his bad tempers and breakdowns where he would immediately try to remain calm and maintain composure as much as he can (which made him considered the villain whom 100% sane), he appeared have the relatively short duration of his breakdowns in spite of his hot-headed personality. *[[w:c:villains:Scar (Disney)|'Scar']]: When he finally admits to Simba he killed Mufasa, and now is cornered by his enraged nephew. Scar pathetically begs for mercy, trying to blame everything on his Hyena Henchman (not knowing they overheard). After Simba defeats him, Scar is horrified to discover that the Hyenas had overheard him blame them on everything and are now circling him with furious hunger. Scar begs for mercy but the hyenas had had enough of his lies and mawl him alive. *[[w:c:villains:Stinky Pete|'Stinky Pete']]: Attacks Woody in a maniacal rage, screaming that Children destroy toys, and even goes so far to prevent Woody being saved, resulting the struggles that resulting his defeat. DreamWorks *''Kung Fu Panda'' **'Tai Lungs composure really starts to fall apart once he sees the Dragon Scroll he so coveted. Instead of fighting intelligently and using the environment to his advantage, like he did in every fight before, he single-mindedly pursues the scroll, losing more and more of his cool as Po starts to give him problem: Po's manner in fighting him was ironic as he uses the environment and his intelligence like Tai Lung himself usually did albeit in more comical manner as his competence not as good as the latter. After he obtains the Dragon Scroll and finds it to be blank, he suffers from this full out and it just gets more intense after he discovers his pressure point technique to be ineffectual against Po thanks to his fat that shielded him from the attack, causing him to throw all semblance of strategy and martial arts mastery out the window. After getting beaten and barely able to get up and stumble around, he just keeps rambling and trying to fight back, leaving him in a vulnerable state when Po finished him with Wuxi Finger Hold technique. **'Lord Shen: Po appearing as Shen is about to sail to triumph seems to result in the peacock finally losing it. He becomes so wrecked with rage, that he is willing to fire on his own fleet to clear out all obstacles and casually knifing the Wolf Boss when he refuses. This results in Shen refusing to cease using his cannons even when Po has perfected the catch and return technique. When Po confronts him on his ship after crippling it, he finds Shen completely stunned by both the fact everything he created has been destroyed and the fact that Po managed to overcome his traumatic past and find inner peace. When Po explains it to him, Shen snaps and tries to kill Po in an insane fury, but during his blind rage, Shen accidentally slashes through the ropes holding up his destroyed cannon, causing the heavy weapon to topple over and fall towards the wicked peacock. While Po leaps to safety, Shen, seeing he has finally lost, makes no attempt to get out of the way and closes his eyes as he is crushed to death by his own cannon and obliterated by the resulting explosion. **Kai: loses it when Po manages to drag them back to the Spirit World. Not only is he clearly furious, nearly all the comedy in his character vanishes. He charges at Po in an insane rage, but Po willingly inserts his chi into Kai's chest. Kai's joy promptly turns to horror as Po's chi overwhelms and obliterates him, being destroyed by the very same power he sought to obtain. *'''Shrek **'Lord Farquaad' was already enraged at Shrek interrupting his wedding with Fiona, but upon Fiona revealing her ogress form, Farquaad snaps and orders his guards to imprison her and Shrek and sought to be a king by force. However, Shrek manages to get a hand free and whistles loudly, and Dragon bursts through the window and swallows Farquaad in one gulp, while the congregation cheers. **'Fairy Godmother': Infuriated by the romance between Shrek and Fiona, she throws a curse at them only for King Harold to intercept and reflect it back at her with his armor, disintegrating her into thousands of bubbles. **'Prince Charming': Enraged that Artie encouraged his fellow villains to preform Heel-Face Turns, Charming tries to kill Artie, only for Shrek to intervene and toss Charming aside, and Dragon knocks over the stage tower, which falls on top of Charming, crushing him to death. **'Rumpelstiltskin': Determined not to let Shrek reclaim Fiona's love for him and nullify Rumpel's contract, Rumpel becomes more and more enraged in his determination to keep the alternate timeline the dystopia it is. When Shrek succeeds in reclaiming Fiona's true love's kiss, nullifying the contract, Rumpel starts begging for more time like a hysterical baby as his whole alternate reality disappears before his very eyes. *'General Mandible':' '''Upon realizing all the workers he tried to drown reach the surface, he tries to kill Z, but Mandible's second-in-command turns against him and helps Z & the others saying that it is ''truly for the good of the colony. Mandible then snaps and screams "YOU USELESS UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT!!! I'' AM THE COLONY!" And he charges at Cutter, but misses and tackles Z. They both fall and Mandible dies as he falls onto a root, which impales him. *'Mrs. Tweedy: In a blind rage, Mrs. Tweedy climbs the string of lights. She prepares to kill Ginger by striking her with her axw, but her rage was eventually used by Ginger for her own advantage in the desperate moment: The hen tricked her to cuts the string instead, causing her to fall into the chute of the pie machine. *Chantel DuBois: Attempts to capture and kill the animals, which leads to her downfall: When she ultimately screamed in frustation after brawled with Alex, the lion later put an end of her breakdown via humiliation with indirect help of Mort whom shot her butt with a tranquilizer bullet. *Rameses (The Prince of Egypt): In one of the most tragic examples, Rameses snaps after the death of his son, riding after Moses and the Hebrews and when they try to escape him through the Red Sea, he shouts to his men "Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" The last of him seen in the film is him screaming in rage and agony, cursing Moses. *Smek: He tries to hit Oh with the shusher before '''Officer Kyle stops him. *'Don Lino': He chases Oscar in a fit of rage for revenge. Anime & Manga ''Date A Live *'Roger Murdoch: In a vote to dismiss Westcott, Murdoch had his arm torned by Ellen Mathers, just like Westcott and Russell had planned. Then, Murdoch went absolutely crazy and wanted to destroy Westcott forever in order to avenge himself. His heartless plan is no other than throwing Satelite Humpty Dumpty towards Tenguu City, which will cause great life loss and pain. Even he had a chance to avoid the catastrophe, Murdoch denied it and declared his only aim was Westcott's head. *Tohka Yatogami: After witnessing Shido stabbed by Ellen Mira Mathers, Tohka breaks down in shock and sadness. Her breakdown was so intense that it made her Inverse, thus making Dark Tohka took her form just like Isaac Westcott always wanted. *Origami Tobiichi: In volume 10, she was later turned into a spirit by Phantom and went back in time with the help of Kurumi in an attempt to fend off the Phantom who at the time she thinks was the Spirit who caused her parents deaths, which she was proven wrong just moments after she fended Phantom away, and the truth hit her very hard as she realized who killed her parents, Origami herself. As a result, she falls into extreme despair and turns berserk, similar to but worse than what had happened to Tohka in volume 7. Upon returning from the past, the Devil Origami started attacking the hospital and the surroundings where Shido and the other spirits are at. Dragon Ball *Vegeta: Vegeta's pride tends to his downfall. This was exploit during this first fight with Goku, when Goku was winning, Vegeta is furious about a "low class Saiyan warrior" could surpass him. This happening again with Frieza, when Vegeta realized he's still not strong enough and was at his limit, he launches one last attack but Frieza deflects it, unable to face his greatest failure, the once proud Saiyan prince loses his will to fight. *Nappa: Nappa was getting furious on how Goku could be so much powerful than him. *Frieza: Frieza's meltdown began when Vegeta stole the Dragonballs from him, when they were turned to down, his dreams of immortality was shattered, and focuses his rage on the person responsible for it: Vegeta. However, Frieza's biggest breakdown is his sense of paranoia of the Super Saiyan legend and it turns true when Goku turns into one when he killed his best Krillin, with him losing, he took it to extreme measures to blow up planet Namek, even fighting at 100% power, Goku turned back because he's losing power, which provokes him into firing a blast only Goku to blast him to pieces. *Android 19: Vegeta wanted to prove that androids can feel fear. When being overpowered and tearing his arms, this theory was proven, Android 19 runs and screams away from Vegeta as his unleashes a big blast at him. Bleach *Sōsuke Aizen: Aizen was losing his patience during his fight with Ichigo, during his last attack he assures his lost his power but didn't know that he was being sealed, he gave one last outburst before being sealed up completely. *Zommari Rureaux: After realizing Byakuya Kuchiki has defeated him, Zommari loses control of himself that he praises Aizen before finally being killed by his opponent. *Baraggan Louisenbairn: After being hit by Soifon's second Bankai, Baragann goes berserk that he starts claiming he is a god while calling his opponents insects and then dies threwing his axe at Aizen, while cursing the latter. Naruto *Deidara: Realizing he is losing to Sasuke Uchiha in spite of his ability to counteract genjutsu (the said defeat remind him with similar ones at hands of Itachi), Deidara unleashes his C4 jutsu & blew himself up in attempt to take Sasuke with him. *Sasori: After being defeated by his grandmother Chiyo & Sakura Haruno, Sasori's living core sneaks into a puppet resembling him & tries to stab his own grandmother, only to stab Sakura instead, while stating the katana is poisoned. Before he could have a chance to continue, Chiyo stabs him using his puppet parents in the form of a hug. His breakdown wasn't stopped right there, as he mocked Chiyo's success in saving Sakura with a ninjutsu that potentially costs her life, resulting the revived Sakura punch him on the face. *Hidan: After being defeated & dismembered by Shikamaru in their fight, Hidan curses him & attempted to frighten him using Jashin, only to no avail as the latter claimed he doesn't believe in such god. He blew the pit's boulders to bury Hidan alive while the latter continues to curse him. Though stated that he still alive even after dismembered and buried but would dying by malnutrition, this was enough for avenging Asuma's death. *Kakuzu: Even though he was planning to replace the heart Kakkashi destroyed, but when he lost his own heart at hands of Shikamaru whom tricked Hidan to do so, he quickly went ravenous about killing him, Ino, and Choji. When Naruto and the reinforcements enter the field, he regains some of his composures when reconsidering to took Naruto's heart instead, but ended up severely injured by his Ranseshuriken (though succeed in second attempt) and killed by Kakashi. *Sasuke Uchiha: It was apparent when he ended up attacking anyone whom stand in his way includes five Kages after recognizes Danzo, stabbed his most loyal supporter Karin and left her to die, and attempt murder on his former teammantes shows that he suffer this which doubles as act of MEH. He finally regained his composures since his final meeting with Itachi. One Piece *Akainu: He argues with Fujitora. *Donquixote Doflamingo: Due to his wealth and privileges of his status of being a World Noble forfeited by his father, an angry mob wanted revenge and when he was a child, he was severly traumatized. Doflamingo holds his father in utter compemt as he shot his dad and when he was older and discovered his brother is an undercover Marine, so he hardend his heart and verbally disowned him followed by shooting him to death. When destined to have immortality, Doflamingo wanted his brother to eat the Op Op Fruit so he can force him to give him immortality but he fed it to Law and he knew he never gave his life up to give him that. He grows frustrated if this failure is brought up. His most biggest meltdowns during Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. When Law and the Straw Hats kidnapped Caesar, he was furious, arriving to see the marines who knew, Doflamingo was willing to kill them and Smoker. During Dressrosa, after being exposed when Sugar's curse was brokem, Doflamingo was overwhelmed with fear, rage, and despair over the loss of the country, he holds Usopp in utter compemt since he "pissed him off the most". During Luffy activated Gear 4th during their battle, Luffy turned the tables in which he was getting desperate and frustrated he was being beaten, when Luffy's haki wore off, Dolfamingo stopped at nothing to make him pay, to the point of destroying the city and attacking innocent who are in the way. Whenever he gets frustrated, veins bulge out on his forehead. He even keeps smiling because he stated he couldn't get any madder. *Crocodile: During his final battle with Luffy, he started to lose his composure. Reason why Crocodile's composure degenerates was when he seemingly killed Luffy, the Straw Hat Pirate captain was saved by drinking water and learned that the presence of liquid substance made him vulnerable. Crocodile's second attempt to kill Luffy was proved more difficult due to Luffy carry a large amount of water in their fight that both save his live several times and gradually weakened Crocodile, and Luffy even goes so far to used his bloodied arm to struck him down. *Rob Lucci: Even giving three powerful shockwaves, Luffy refuse to give up, giving Lucci a shocking expression. *Gekko Moriah: Gekko was severely traumatized by the loss of his crew. During his battle with the Strawhat Pirates, remembering the fate of his crew causes him to snap. *Buggy: During his fight with Luffy, Buggy was frustrated to know that he knows Shanks who he cursed the latter because when they were crewmates, Shanks accidentally spooked him into swallowing a Devil Fruit and losing the map of the Grand Line. After seeing Nami stealing his treasure, Buggy lunged at her ignoring his fight with Luffy. After trying to reassemble himself, Buggy found Nami tied up the rest of his body causing him to have a body of smaller parts, when Luffy delievered an attack that send him flying, he screamed. *Kuro: Kuro prides himself on his plans as none of them ever failed until Luffy and his crew hindered them causing him to grew furious even would go far as to kill his own crew. Once Luffy caught him and stretched to headbutt him, he screamed at the despair of his precious plan to get Kaya's fortune failing. *Don Krieg: Krieg was confused and horrorified that his explosive spear's tip shattered because it was his most powerful weapon. When Krieg found his armor was cracking, he started to get worried but shrugged it off as Luffy died in the explosion, only to reveal himself he's still alive making shock. After his defeat, Krieg unconsciously gets up and wents berserk, demanding to continue the battle, only to be knocked down by Gin. *'''Chew: He underestimated Usopp which resulted in him getting fooled that he was about to get hit by a rubber band and getting his body covered in alcohol making him lose his temper. *'Kuroobi': Kuroobi was furious that Sanji forced him onto dry land by blowing air in his gills, he couldn't see straight causing him to be taken out by the cook. *'Arlong': He gets easily angered as he nearly goes on a rampage after being attacked by Usopp and has to be dragged back to his base by his crew to prevent him from destroying the whole town. During his fight with Luffy, Arlong, because of fishman DNA being of a shark, went into beserk state that made him fight reckless and destructive, even seriously damaging his own headquarters building while attacking Luffy. Arlong was even shocked to find Luffy breaking some of the blades of his Kiribachi after realizing he couldn't move it and destroying some of the maps Nami made. After Luffy bended his nose and was about to destroy his base, Arlong furiousy doubted, while fixing his nose, that his base can't be destroyed by a human like the Straw Hat Captain. *'Ms. Valentine': She as furious upon the Straw Hats interferance with Boroque Works operations while hitting Usopp than jumped to break his neck into a million pieces. *'Mr. 5': He was furious upon the Straw Hats interferance with Boroque Works operations as he took as mocking them. Upon Usopp tricking him into swallowing a hot tabasco, he was furious that he was being mocked. *'Ms. Goldenweek': Though, did nott show any signs of panicking when their plans were ruined, she was away of the situation, upon Carue spotting her, she screamed when he attacked her. *'Galdino': He was furious that his wax sculpture was melting cause of Luffy and stated for his unappreciation for artistic creativity. *'Ms. Merry Christmas': Was furious that she was tricked when Usopp's giant hammer was really fake. During the battle, when Ms. Christmas was bringing Usopp to Mr. 4, Chopper lifted her into his horns and begins panicking that Mr. 4 is gonna hit her instead. *'Mr. 4': When he hit Ms. Merry Christmas by mistake, he was shocked. *'Paula': Was angered when Nami electrocuted her. She than charged at her but fell into her attack screaming on "What have you done to me?!" upon being blown into a wall. *'Daz Bones': Was shocked when Zoro took all of his attacks and survived every one of them and keep standing. 'Others' *'Melona': Realizing the Swamp Witch's army are losing from Leina & her friends, Melona desperately summons the Great Snake Demon in an attempt to stop them, while forming its shield with Airi & Menace realize this has gone too far & retreated. Melona manages to pin down Tomoe & Claudette using the collosal beast but was soon defeated when Leina, with a help from Nanael, manages to stab the demon's eye. Aldra then arrives & manages to petrify the beast, causing it to shatter. *'Raynare': When Issei began to have the upper hand on their fight, she loses it & attempts to flee, only to be caught & defeated by the latter. *'Gian (Doraemon)': Various on the episodes, normally due to everything didn't work as what he wanted. *'Jean Descole': In Eternal Diva, he suffered a breakdown where he resort to destroyed the entire island to rise Ambrosia with Detra Gigant because he didn't finished the entire puzzle. When Layton finished it instead, he went into blind rage and tries to kill the archaeologist, only to fall into woods below. It's later revealed in Azran Legacy that the true cause of this breakdown was due to him in an desperate attempt to prevent Ambrosia to fall into TARGENT's hands, but Layton's interfere was made everything became worse as Layton unaware that Emmy, whom joined his adventure was a spy of the said evil organization. *'Light Yagami': There are 3 version of Light's villainous breakdown, in which all of them due to exposed as Kira: **Manga Version: After being exposed and Mikami unable to help him, Light becomes increasingly distraught and begins asking for help from Misa, only to be told by Aizawa that she isn't here. He then asks for Takada and is told that she is dead. In complete desperation, Light begs Ryuk to help him by killing everyone in the room, yet Ryuk reminds Light that he is on neither side. Ryuk fulfills his promise from the beginning: he writes "Light Yagami" in his Death Note, and Light futilely asks Ryuk to reverse the process. He begins to panic, repeating in his head "I don't want to die," before the Death Note finally takes effect thus killing him. **Anime Version: After failed to convince Near and his allies that he wasn't Kira, he laughs maniacally and attempts to acquit himself by justifying his use of the notebook. When that fails, he tries to convince Near that the notebook the task force brought with them is a fake, creating a distraction so he can write Near's real name on a piece of the Death Note hidden in his watch. Furious, betrayed, and angered by Light's apathy toward his father's death, Matsuda shoots Light several times, leaving him badly injured and completely cornered. But before he could be arrest by everyone, Mikami suddenly commit suicide, allowing Light to escape and died in peaceful manner due to his wounds, in which Ryuk has arranged the scenario of his last moments with his own Death Note as he promised long ago. **Live-Action Version: After failed to arrange scenario to have his father died Soichiro with Death Note (in which revealed switch with the fake one) and L has convinced Soichiro to do so and they together with the police force to exposed him as Kira for good, he berate them for the defects of the law. Soichiro respond this by stated that law was not perfect as much as humanity does whom create it, but they still do their best to do the righteous. Unsatisfied, he called Ryuk to write everyone's name in his Death Note and laughs maniacally as Ryuk seemingly wrote their name, only to be revealed that he wrote his name instead. *'Annie Leonhardt': When exposed as the Female Titan my Mikasa and Armin, she laughs uncontrollably for a brief, before praises Armin for his accusations. Just then, she immediately transformed into her Titan form just as other soldier goes to capture him. *'No-Face': In Spirited Away, No-Face chases Chihiro in a fit of a controlled rage after our heroine fed him some medicine. *'Acnologia': Towards the end of Fairy Tail he states his desire for the destruction of the world during his fight with the remaining seven Dragon Slayers. Live-Action TV *In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett goes into meltdown with a massive side of soliloquy when he recovers from the first attempt in the Season One finale to kill him, only to be swatted permanently by Phil Coulson in mid-rant. *'Morgana Pendragon': Having at least two records on this: **Lashed out on Merlin and Gaius whom previously combined their powers to defeat Morgause and ended her brief reign over Camelot by causes the whole castle shakened by her magic, but still retained her composure because she intended the said outbursts of magic to escaped. **After Mordred's death, Morgana personally goes for confront Merlin personally out of believe that she could handle the Emrys, but forgot to count that the hero's Excalibur possesses powers to killed her in spite of her powers that prevent her from dying by conventional means that led to her downfall. *''American Horror Story'' **In the first season, Murder House, Tate Langdon reached his breaking point in 1994 when he set his mother's then boyfriend, Larry Harvey, on fire for murdering Beauregard with a pillow and then afterwards committed a mass shooting at Westfield High, taking the lives of 15 students, merely because Harvey had a love affair with his mother. **A very famous example in the series' second season, Asylum, is Dr. Arthur Arden's suicide. While in the crematory, Arden stroked Sister Mary Eunice's hair wistfully. With her gone, the extraterrestrials scornful of his achievements, his nemesis Sister Jude reduced to imbecility and his 'Raspers' experiment a failure, he had nothing left to live for. Sobbing, he laid on top of Sister Mary Eunice's corpse and flipped the switch, choosing to be burned alive with the girl he once loved. **In Freak Show, Dandy Mott have several Breakdowns. **#After his torturous show was foiled by Jimmy and his friends, Dandy chased them in rage but failed to capture them. Soon, he cried and yelled in agony, "YOU RUINED MY HALLOWEEN!!!" **#After Dandy took over the Freak Show and started a even more horrible tyranny than Elsa Mars, the freaks, having had enough of his abuse, stand up against him with Paul insulting him before announcing that they are all quitting. The next day, Dandy, in a mindless rage, shoots Paul in the head with a gun and then kills Penny, Toulouse, Legless Suzi, Barbara and Amazon Eve while making his rounds, leaving only three freaks remaining alive (Desiree, The Tatler sisters and Jimmy). **#Before his death in the watertank, Dandy was greatly terrified and pledged for mercy, but was rejected even by Tattler Sisters who revealed their hatred towards him. As the water was filling inside the tank under the remaining Freaks' arrangement, Dandy cried and yelled "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!" in horror before he was ultimately drowned. **In Hotel, John Lowe succubed to his insanity after knowing that he became the chess piece of Mr. March and thus, unknown to himself, becoming the killer he had been chasing all alone. It drove him going further to kill the Countess as well. *In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin absolutely flips when he thinks that Belle was working for Regina Mills in a plot to take away his powers. *''Sleepy Hollow'' **In "Weeping Lady", after Jeremy Crane was tormented mentally by Moloch, who told him that he was merely a pawn, Jeremy, who regarded Moloch as his true father, was deeply hurt and cried crazily like a child for the first time after more than two centries. **By the end of "Awakening", after Abbie killed Jeremy, a tearful Katrina Crane (who had turned evil) blamed Ichabod and Abbie for her son's death. She then scolded and attacked Ichabod, but not after she travelled to the past in an attempt of slaying her fatally wounded husband. *''Sons of Anarchy'' **'Clay Morrow': Having had enough of the sermon, Clay interrupts it questioning how long it was since Jesus was crucified and he also questions how Jesus would be the very thing that would bring all of man together regardless of sin. He then makes a sermon of his own preaching about the woman's genitalia to other inmates. Regardless of the guards telling him to sit down, Clay continues becoming more erratic about his sermon. He bites off a guard's nose while being subdued. He spits the dismembered nose at the priest proclaiming that he knows the truth and that the woman's genitalia has set him free while breaking down into maniacal laughter. Videogames *''Super Mario Bros.'' **'Bowser' Jr: In New Super Mario Bros U, he loses his temper just seeing Mario enter his room. **'Kamek': In Yoshi's Island, Yoshi consistently stymieshis efforts to collect Baby Mario, leaving him so agitated that by the time they reach Baby Bowser's room he can barely form coherent sentences. **'King Boo': In Dark Moon, he flipped out when Big Boo was defeated and summoned a Paranormal Portal to unleash an army of ghosts as a desperate act to slow Luigi down. His breakdown is further exacerbated after Luigi defeats the Tough Professor and makes off with the final piece of the Dark Moon. King Boo then intercepts the Pixelator and pulls him back into his illusion, The breakdown continues as the fight wears on. **'Smithy': He loses it when Mario and his allies beat him in the first round, sending him into an unstoppable rage. **'Doopliss': He absoulety loses it when Mario tells him his name. **'Dimentio': He becomes an Omnicial Maniac after being defeated by Mario and company for the last time. **'Princess Shroob': She emerges from the wreckage furiously declaring that Peach is useless, the kingdom is hers, and she'll destroy everyone. **'Antasma': Bowser's betrayal makes him go from confident to screehing mad as he vows revenge against the Koopa King. He then attacks Dreambert in retaliation. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **'Dr. Eggman Nega': At the end of Sonic Rush Adventure, he activates the Egg Wizard's Planet Buster Laser in a final attempt to defeat Blaze and Sonic, much to the dismay of Eggman. **'Erazor Djinn': When Sonic reseals him back into his lamp. *All of the villains from the Ace Attorney games, particularly when they are exposed. These examples are noteworthy: **'Manfred Von Karma:' In the game, Von Karma slams his fist into the prosecutor stand and bellows Edgeworth's name in rage while images of the DL-6 Incident flash behind him. He then begins to slam his own head against the wall behind him, getting faster and faster by the moment. ***In anime version, Von Karma's Breakdown was cut short, only showing him screaming and failed to made a finger snap. After his confession, Wright pointed out that it was the truth which defeated Von Karma, before the latter snapped his cane and collapsed on the ground like a broken man. The anime version of Von Karma's breakdown completely omitted the scene of which he bumped his head on the wall again and again. **'Shelly de Killer:' His walkie-talkie exploded into pieces. **'Matt Engarde': Though it is somewhat same, Matt has two various breakdowns after he was threatened by De Killer and was about to meet his verdict. Player is asked by judge to choose the verdict for Engarde himself. If Matt called not guilty, then he gets scared for his own life and he scratches his own face violently several times while frantically screaming that he is "guilty". When he finally stops, his face is covered in wounds and his hands are dripping with his own blood. In case Engarde is called guilty by Phoenix Wright, Matt becomes shocked with the verdict of his lawyer spoiling his image, who explains him that any way Engarde wouldn't be able to hide from his crime - either he could go to prison or meet the end by the hands of Shelly de Killer. Matt violently scratches his own face, being desparate and mad about his verdict. ***In anime version, Engard's breakdown was mildly altered, showing he scratched his face two times under the same circumstances, first after he found out that he was doomed whether what the verdict was, and then finally after he received his guilty verdict. **'Dahlia Hawthorne:' Dahlia had two breakdowns and are both considered to be the most unsettling breakdowns in the entire series, unlike many others that are played for laugh. ***In "Turnabout Memories", she begins pronouncing Mia's name in anger, then turning her head to the camera, her eyes glowing in wrath while the butterflies that usually surround her burst into flames. Second later, however, she regained her composure and smiled at everyone. ***In "Bridge to the Turnabout", when Wright and Mia finally corners her, the ghost of Dahlia (while possessing Maya) lands her head on the stand while holding it with her hands. She then screams in agony while her spirit leaves Maya's body, its hair flowing in every direction like fire and its eyes glowing evilly. She then disappears in a burst of blue flames in the shape of a Magatama while images of her crimes flash behind her. *Nearly all of the villains from the Dead Rising games mainly due to the zombie outbreak: **'Harry "Zhi" Wong': After being defeated by Nick he recalls being fired from his job, his wife leaving for a "guy who sells refrigerators", his kids being disrespectful to him, and now a zombie outbreak. He curses the gods for forsaking him, and then while laughing in an insane manner, decapitates himself before Nick could stop him. **'Albert Contiello': After being injected by his own syringe he starts to hallucinate several zombies and constantly yells at them telling to get their hands off his harvested organs. The zombies approach him and, in his mind, proceed to kill him. In reality however Albert cuts himself with is saw and brutally pulls out his organs until he dies. *''Legend of Zelda'' **'Ganondorf': In Wind Waker, breaks into insane laughter when his plans were foiled by the King of Hyrule. He then proceeds to attack Link, who eventually defeats him by stabbing him in the forehead with the Master Sword, turning Ganondorf to stone. *''Resident Evil'' **'Albert Wesker': Having his evil plan to send missiles full of Uroboros virus across the entire planet failed by Chris and Sheva's efforts, he smashed one of the missile's canister full of Uroboros virus and allows the virus inside mutated him to the point that he developed deadly tentacles armed with shards and circuits from the said missile. His breakdown ultimately put to an end by both agents. **'Derek C. Simmons': After being betrayed & mutated by Carla Radames, Derek goes berserk & blames Leon & Helena for it. He loses it more when The Family decided to abandon & replace him, causing him to try to kill both presidential bodyguards. Each time he is defeated, he mutates where it resulting him gained more stronger forms in his disposal & continues to attempt to kill Leon & Helena with those newfound combat forms, only to fail as they manages to defeat him, even with a help from the real Ada Wong. He is finally put to an end when they shoots Derek with a rocket launcher that was a gift from Ada. **'Carla Radames': After being left for dead by The Family, the real Ada Wong confronted her corpse & talked to her, only to come back to life & mutate into a huge slime monster that took over the aircraft carrier. She tries to kill Ada all over the ship using horrendous clones of herself while declaring her a "fake" with Carla claiming she is the "real Ada Wong". She was put out of her misery when Ada shoots throught her mutated form, causing a leak of nitrogen gas that froze her new body & was shattered for good. **'Lisa Trevor': When she confronted Chris and Wesker in Jessica's tomb and opened her casket, Lisa became hysterical upen see her corpse and threw herself into a nearby pit. Sadly, she was too invincible to die in such way where Wesker ultimately put her out of her misery by leave her to die in the mansion's explosion. *'Lord Brevon': As Lilac, Carol, and Milla get closer and closer to defeating him and saving Avalice, he becomes more and more obsessed with killing them above all else. His initial tactics with them after they board his spaceship include opening the airlocks, shutting off the oxygen supply for his ship, forcing his own loyal servant Serpentine into a painful transformation to better fight them, and opening fire on them with turrets that follow them. By the time the heroines enter the last phase of the final battle, he has snapped completely, quickly rushing around the area while snarling crazed threats. In Milla's story, after Milla has destroyed his mech armor, he angrily tries to strangle her only for Lilac to come to her rescue by attacking him and then severely beating him up while shouting at him not to hurt Milla. *'Skull Face': Upon sees that the treacherous Psycho Mantis prematurely activates Metal Gear Sahelanthropus by channeled it with certain individual's hatred (who is stationed inside a Diamond Dogs helicopter), Skull Face was so horrified that he demanded who had more of a lust for revenge than even he and forced his men to took him away for safety due to his shock and confusion. **Skull Face also revealed to have another breakdown previously as revealed in one his of cassette tapes. He loses his cool when Code Talker figures out why Skull Face is so hell-bent on finding out how to stop the symptoms of the vocal cord parasites from manifesting. The reason for this is because in attempting to create more strains of the vocal cord parasite, Skull Face became infected by the strain that responds to his own mother tongue: the Hungarian strain that responds to the Szekelys dialect. *''World of Warcraft'' **Perhaps the most disturbing Breakdown in WoW is Deathwing's Breakdown. After his apparent defeat when falling into maelstorm and having his body armor destroyed, Deathwing was yet to be destroyed. He soon emerged from the maelstorm as an utterly deformed and insane abonomation known as "Madness of Deathwing". Most of his body (except his head) are barely recognizable and remained just exploding lava blood. He began to attack his enemies in blind fury and tried to summon the second Cataclysm to take Azeroth down. At this time, everything connected to the once-good Neltharion the Earth-Warder had all gone forever. All it remained outside Deathwing is just deformation, and all it remained inside him is just insanity. *''Asura's Wrath'' **After being brutally attacked by Asura, Chakravartin screams angrily and frantically throws away his staves and throws his multiple fists at Asura. He managed to succeed in destroying most of Asura's arms but was knocked back. Annoyed, he decides to transfroms into his most powerful form. Internet *Perhaps the most''' BRUTAL AND VIOLENT BREAKDOWN EVER''' suffered by the whole citizens of Backwater Gospel town. Cause of this was due to the Undertaker comes to the town with intention to claimed one of their lives. When the citizens of the Backwater Gospel town realized that the Tramp, the crippled man that they murdered was not the very life that he sought, one of them snapped, and sliced a short-haired girl's head into 2 with an axe, triggering the gory and violent massacre where everyone brutally killed each other with the highly gruesome ways. *The Nostalgia Critic is have some an lot of breakdowns by reviewing all poorly rating films here are some of his breakdowns: **In the review of The NeverEnding Story 3 that he was getting angry when the Rock Biter is been changed him to kindful to lazy and even the music that he was going insane, but in the ending credits of the film he would like to heard the classic music but it use the Rock Biter music then Nostalgia Critic walks off, drives off to the workshop to buy the hammer, then smashes the DVD of the movie going insane to destroying it. **The famous breakdown of him is the begining of the review of FoodFight! that he was watch this that he was shocked that he wreck the DVD and even the food's with the frying pan (which it was an parody of Catwoman from Batman Returns) that he warns the people of this film. Quotes External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VillainousBreakdown Villainous Breakdown on TV Tropes]. Category:About Villains Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Villainous Events